New Rivals
by Zero-Kendall
Summary: The Sonic Team are having a break from fighting Eggman and head to the mall, all is normal... or so they thought. slight Yaoi. my first fic, and I'm rubbish summaries. ShadowxOC SonicxOC OCxOC


My first FanFic. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes... I can't spell check due to my rubbish laptop TT^TT But anyway, here's the first chapter to my Sonic based story :3

note: Zero is my OC. He's a white fox with red and blue multicoloured eyes and he also has black crosses tattooed onto his neck. He only has one tail though.

WARNING!: Possibly some Yaoi in this story... just warning all those people who hate boyxboy :3 cos I'm a nice person.

* * *

**chapter 1.**

On a warm summer's day, the Sonic team were taking a relaxing break from all their heroic battles against Eggman. As it was that Eggman had finally been arrested and was being kept under constant surveillance at Sonic's request that he doesn't escape no matter what happens. This break allowed the Sonic Team to have a normal life and to have fun. Amy Rose and Cream had planned all the activities for over the weekend, Tails and Knuckles had planned everything for Monday and Tuesday, Blaze and Silver were in charge of Wednesday and Thursday. But Sonic was left with no responsibilities because they'd all go rather pear shaped and he'd forget to organise the important parts such as buying tickets for whatever 'fun' he had aranged. Like the last time he tried to get them all into a movie but had forgotten to book the seats... Typical Sonic.

"Hurry up Tails!" the pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose called to the twin-tailed yellow fox trailing behind her. Tails breathed hard and hauled the tonnes of shopping bags off the floor and continued to waddle after Amy. Shadow was staring through a shop window at an emerald perched on a soft red cusion while Rouge was practically drooling over some diamond ring in the window of a jeweler's. Silver and Blaze chatted about old times and Sonic ordered his third chillidog from the hotdog stand. All was a normal day in the mall. Or so they thought. Suddenly a woman's scream could by heard from the second floor of the shopping mall. The Sonic Team -even Rouge- turned their heads to the source of the sound. Sonic dropped his chillidog and ran at high speed to the distressed female raccoon followed by Knuckles and Shadow.

"What seems to be the problem ma'am?" Sonic asked casually. The raccoon shakily pointed to a gaping hole in the front of a shop.

"S-something took m-my niece" her voice was shaky and she was clearly traumatised "Th-they went that w-way" she kept her shaking finger pointed at the store.

Shadow nodded once and dashed to the remains of the store, he cautiously stepped into the caved shop window. Low humming was being emmited from somewhere deeper in the ruins. Shadow carefully flicked the light switch on the wall and surprisingly the power was still working. He quietly walked through a doorway into the backroom and the humming became distinctively loud enough to pierce the sensitive ear drums of the ultimate lifeform. Luckily for Shadow the ears of hedgehogs aren't naturally as advanced to pick up this frequency too much therefore he can stand the painfully high pitched humming, to him it was more of a bass flux corrupted by code. The flux wavered and a dim light shone from the far corner of the backroom. Shadow quickened his pace and looked around in the pitch black awaiting for another sign of accupants. He was rewarded with the same light a few metres directly infront of him. Crawling on his hands and knees, he crept closer to the dimming light that flickered and threatened to shut off. He outstretched a red hand and fumbled around in the blackness and his fingers grazed across something soft, the object shook under his touch and whimpered softly."Hmm..." Shadow muttered to himself and traced his fingers further over the soft thing. He voiced his thoughts out to whatever was in his touch. "What's your name?" He didn't really expect an answer, after all he didn't even know if it could talk.

"My name's Z-Zero... Zero-Kun." Zero's voice was smooth with just a slight touch of fear embedded into his innocent tone. Shadow was momentarilly stunned at this beautiful voice... So soft, so sweet, so innocent. Shadow snapped out of his trance and made converstaion to learn about Zero's condition; if he was hurt and why he was here.

"Listen, Zero-kun-"

"Just call me Zero, please" he cut in.

Shadow blinked, then continued "Zero, are you hurt?" Zero mumbled a 'no' and Shadow nodded, not that Zero would notice his confirmation but it was natural for Shadow to be quiet. "I see. I have to get you out of here, okay?" He slid a hand underneath Zero's slim body and lifted him from the sooted floor into his arms bridal style. Zero was surprisingly light and thin... worryingly thin. Like he hadn't eaten a good meal for a month. Shadow was concerned and showed this by lightly nuzzling Zero in his arms. The high frequency flux quivered once more and Zero groaned weakly and went limp in Shadow's grip. _'Damn!'_ Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald and chaos controlled both of them to where the Sonic Team where 'investigating' the crime scene.

Sonic spun around to see a sight he thought he'd never see in a million years or more; Shadow was carrying a small white fox in his arms... And being GENTLE! What was going on?! Shadow had never revealed any signs of showing human -or hedgehog- emotions before, so why now? What was so important about this fox? Shadow had a look of sorrow in his eyes... or was that, grief? Sonic tilted his head a little in confusion and thought. _'Who is this...?'_ He took a step forward toward Shadow and the fox in his arms but was forced back by a glare from Shadow, and believe me, if looks could kill, Sonic would have been on the floor without a pulse at that moment. Taking the hint, Sonic backed away. Rouge came over to Shadow and ignored the death glares the ebony hedgehog shot at her. She lightly placed a hand on the fox's head, from the distance he was at Sonic could see the light glow that emitted from the fox's white fur. _'Ohhhh... So that's why Shadows being all over protective? Cos the kid has powers like Silver?'_ Zero's eyes shot open and a destructive bass flux exploded from his pelt causing every window and glass to smash from the sheer force that also dented the solid brick and steel structure of the mall. The Sonic Team fell to the ground on impact, all but Shadow were dead weights on the floor. Zero shivered violently in Shadow's arms. Shadow finally pried his ruby eyes away from Zero's crimson and crystal gaze and inspected the fox's shuddering body. The violent tremmors that continued to course down his body seemed to have no origin or explaination. Shadow softly stroked Zero's neck with a thumb and the fox calmed almost imediately. The breaths that came from his mouth became steady and smooth, his muscles relaxed and his whole body seemed to have a possitive reaction to Shadow's affection.

Zero awoke to an unfamilliar environment. He felt around with his hands and heard the scraping of fabric aginst soft skin, he shuddered. Zero had always hated that noise, he didn't know why though. He just hated it... And once he even vowed to destroy all things that made that distintive sound that caused his skin to crawl. _'Where am I?'_ Thinking to himself, Zero began to think back to the mall scene. That ebony hedgehog who crawled around on the floor searching for him, asking if he was okay, his blood red eyes looking at his dirt covered fur- _'MY FUR!'_ He threw back the blanket that was covering himself and stared down at his perfect white fur and some strange new clothes that consisted of a white hoodie and black skinny jeans. It was his style and he kinda liked it. Sitting up he swung his legs over the side of the sofa he was sleeping on and silently walked around, only to bump into Amy Rose. "Oh, I'm sorry" He rubbed the back of his neck in embarressment. Damn he'd never been caught while sneaking around before...

"No, it's fine" she smiled but he could see the burning hate she had fixed in her eyes. _'Was it something I did_?' Amy caught the look on Zero's face and pinched his arm.

"Ouch!" his eyes flashed a pure red then softened again to his usual -or rather Unusual- red and blue mix. "What was that for?" He questioned, rubbing his arm.

The pink hedgehog shrugged "You looked as if you were in Wonderland." and with that, she skipped past.

"Okay...?"

* * *

And that's the ned of chapter 1. Sorry for the shortness and chapter 2 is currently being typed up. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review as it's my very first fanfic? I welcome both positive and negative comments as they will both help me in the future :D

Stay tuned ;)


End file.
